1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to interior decoration and design and, more particularly, to an indirect lighting system for lighting the surface of vertical blinds and the like. It is the subject of Disclosure Document No. 491,329, filed Mar. 30, 2001.
2. Related Art
Vertical blinds and other screening devices such as Venetian blinds, curtains, drapes, window shades and mirrored doors are used in a variety of applications in which it would be desirable to have decorative lighting effects on their surfaces.